


Тетрадь моих стихов

by Anonymous



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Тетрадь моих стихов

Листала тут давеча Стихов своих тетрадь...  
Я в них уже сказала Всё, что могла сказать.

Теперь уже пытаюсь Я только изменить  
Вот то, что получилось, В то, что должно бы быть.

Твердить одно и то же Устала - силы нет;  
Пустому из порожнего - Решительное "нет"!

Не хочешь меня слышать - Не надо, не держу.  
Иль ты и правда думаешь, Иное я скажу?

Я консерватор редкостный, И мысли все мои  
Давно уже записаны, В реестр занесены,

И хочешь их увидеть - Нет проще ничего:  
Ты только и возьми - Тетрадь моих стихов.


End file.
